


A Kiss in the Moonlight

by badritual



Series: Exchange Fic [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: trickortreatex, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Kiss, Trick or Treat 2019, Trick or Treat: Treat, haunted hayrides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: Penelope’s always loved Halloween.





	A Kiss in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).

> Written for escritoireazul for Trick or Treat 2019. This isn't as scary as I was planning! In fact, it turned out rather sweet! Happy Halloween!
> 
> Thanks to B for looking this over!

Penelope’s always loved Halloween.

Halloween is the time when ghosts and goblins and ghouls come out to play. When spirits wander the earth, witches cast their spells, and darkness reigns supreme once again if only for one night. 

There’s just something about it that calls to her soul. She’s always so bright, bubbly, and practically made of rainbows. At least for one day, she can slip off the bright colors and warm-and-fujzzy exterior for something a little darker. She’s always told her coworkers that the bright colors, rainbows, unicorns, and bunnies are to combat the darkness they see every day in their line of work, but sometimes Penelope needs a break from that too. 

This Halloween, Penelope, Luke, Spencer, and Tara are going on a haunted hayride. J.J. and Will are taking the boys trick-or-treating and Rossi is staying in with Krystall, a glass of wine, and a spooky movie marathon. 

Penelope’s never been on a haunted hayride, but it sounds kind of fun. And it can’t possibly be that scary. Not that she’d be scared, of course. It’s going to be awesome. 

*** 

The hayride turns out not to be particularly scary _or_ very exciting. Whatever Penelope had been imagining that night, as she got into her super cute sexy vampire costume, it wasn’t this. 

“I was expecting something…spookier,” she huffs, her breath coming out in a puff of cold air. Penelope huddles a little closer to Luke, wishing she’d worn something a little warmer than sexy vampire. Apparently sexy vampires weren’t made to withstand the cold. 

Luke, Spencer, and Tara hadn’t gotten dressed up. In fact, Penelope was the only one who showed up in a costume. She’s kind of resenting Luke and his down jacket and scarf right now,

Luke snorts out a laugh and bumps his shoulder into Penelope’s. “What? You don’t find miles and miles of corn maze scary?” he scoffs. 

“Not exactly.” Penelope huddles closer to Luke. She tries not to think about how she wants him to put his arm around her and pull her even closer.

“Want my jacket?” Luke offers.

Penelope’s heart leaps in her chest, but stubborn pride steels her spine. “I made my bed. I’m lying in it,” she says.

“You’re shivering,” Luke points out. She feels him shifting beside her, reaching up to unwind the scarf from around his neck. 

Luke reaches up and unzips his coat, shrugging it off. 

“You don’t have to,” she protests, even as Luke swiftly bundles her up. “Now _you’re_ gonna be cold.”

“I’m good.” Luke flashes a smile at her and drapes his arm behind her shoulders. 

Penelope wonders if he’d planned this all along. Or if _she’d_ planned it all along. She did check her weather app before they left. She could have taken a coat or at least a scarf with her before she left. 

“How ’bout you?” Luke murmurs, giving her shoulders a squeeze. 

“Never been better.” Penelope turns and grins up at him.

Luke’s smiling face is much closer than she anticipated. Surely she can’t be blamed for leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. If he asks, she’ll blame it on the rock that jolted their cart as it rambled over it.

But Luke doesn’t ask. He’s kissing her back, a hand slipping over Penelope’s where it rests lightly on his knee. 

When they finally separate, Luke lets out a soft laugh, his breath curling warmly against her cheek. 

“Been wanting to do that for a while,” he mumbles.

Penelope leans back in and pecks him lightly on the mouth. “I vant to suck your face,” she says, in her best—but still very, very bad—Dracula accent. 

Luke laughs. “Think that can be arranged, Ms. Dracula.”

Penelope reaches up, brings Luke’s face down to hers, and slides her mouth against his. 

No, the haunted hayride isn’t scary at all. But, as Penelope finds, it is definitely awesome. 


End file.
